


Eravamo come loro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vittoriano [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo tra Hugo e Damien.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Hugo Vega
Series: Vittoriano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602838
Kudos: 1





	Eravamo come loro

Eravamo come loro

La luce del sole della cittadina era ormai aranciato e filtrava dalle finestre dell’appartamento.

“Mio figlio ha cercato di nuovo di murare tuo figlio Ernest, vero?” domandò Damien con voce stanca.

Hugo si passò la mano tra i capelli e sospirò. “Già” gemette, sfilandosi gli occhiali.

Damien stese il suo mantello sul divano e vi si coricò, guardando il soffitto.

“Quei due sembrano molto interessanti l’uno all’altro, vero?” domandò.

Hugo annuì, pulendosi gli occhiali con una pezzuola.

“Non fanno altro che uscire insieme, vedere film romantici, combinare guai e riprendersi con la telecamera” gemette.

Damien sorrise.

“Eravamo diversi alla loro età?” domandò.

Hugo avvicinò una sedia al divano e vi si accomodò, guardando il corpo sottile dell’altro.

“A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò.

Damien gli rispose: “Anche noi stavamo sempre insieme”. Si sfilò gli stivali e li lasciò cadere per terra. “Litigavamo in continuazione, ma facevamo sempre pace. Tu cercando di massacrarmi con le mosse del wrestling ed io tentando di farti venire l’allergia con i miei fiori”.

< All’epoca trovavo affascinante la tua passione per l’epoca vittoriana. Ammetto che ti dona anche ora > pensò.

Hugo alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto.

“Spero siano più intelligenti di noi e capiscano la vera natura del loro legame” mormorò.

< Tra noi è rimasta questa amicizia forzata. Questa consuetudine. Non abbiamo il coraggio di toccarci.

A me non resta che sognare pose ‘particolari’ rinchiuso nel mio seminterrato e tu leggi quelle ‘fanfiction’ erotiche tra uomini che nascondi nella tua libreria.

Non abbiamo mai avuto il coraggio di dirlo a voce alta cosa sognavamo. Sperando che un giorno arrivi un coraggioso eroe, dall’armatura splendente e traboccanti muscoli a salvarci da noiosi compiti da correggere e animali impagliati > rifletté.

Damien rispose: “I tempi sono cambiati. I ragazzi di oggi sono svegli, vedrai che accetteranno di piacersi. Non rimarranno impelagati in dei matrimoni di facciata con donne che non li hanno mai amati”.

Hugo lo guardò stare immobile, con gli occhi chiusi e si deterse le labbra bollenti con la lingua.

“Non ti senti mai solo nel tuo maniero?” domandò.

Damien socchiuse un occhio.

“A volte” sussurrò.

Hugo lo fissò con sguardo intenso, le sue iridi brillavano dietro le lenti spesse.

“Ricordi quando ci incontravamo lì da ragazzi? Quel posto era sì spaventoso, ma anche eccitante. Passavamo ore a leggere i grandi classici inglesi. Sia horror che poetici” soffiò.

Damien sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi e si passò indice e medio sul mento, grattandolo.

“Ricordo ogni singolo momento che abbiamo passato insieme” soffiò.

Hugo si alzò in piedi e guardò con aria melanconica fuori dalla finestra.

“Se mai diventassimo consuoceri, passeremmo altri momenti insieme” mormorò.

Damien rispose: “Con tutte le volte in cui devi chiamarmi a scuola, ci vediamo già molto spesso”.

Hugo ridacchiò.

“Non hai tutti i torti” mormorò.

Damien riaprì gli occhi.

“Alle volte penso che Lucien sia finito in terapia più per colpa mia che di sua madre. Dovrei smetterla con questa ‘pagliacciata’, aggiornarmi ai tempi moderni. Solo che questi vestiti, quella cultura antica, mi proteggono. Mi sembra di vivere nel monto incantato dei miei sogni” esalò.

< Io non voglio vederti cambiare > pensò Hugo, posando la mano sul vetro.

“Ti va se oggi andiamo al museo?” gli propose, cambiando discorso.

Damien sorrise.

“Sarebbe un onore” mormorò.


End file.
